Adhesive wafers, especially those of the type commonly used as faceplates for ostomy appliances, are often difficult for ostomates (and caregivers) to apply. At the time of application, such a faceplate usually has its opening sized, and often shaped, to match a patient""s stoma, but the job of securing the faceplate to peristomal skin surfaces, with the stoma properly located in the opening, can be a challenging task.
To help in orienting and positioning such a faceplate, ostomates sometimes use hand-held mirrors to obtain a clearer view of the target area. That only complicates the problem, since holding and directing an ostomy appliance generally requires two hands. If one hand is used to hold a mirror, then the user faces the even more difficult task of trying to direct and apply the ostomy faceplate with only a single hand.
The problem is not limited to the application of ostomy faceplates. Wound dressings for decubitus ulcers must often be applied to areas of the body not easily viewed by patients. Such an adhesive dressing commonly has a specific area that must be positioned directly over a wound as the dressing is applied, an accomplishment that may exceed the ability of many patients, such as an elderly patient of limited dexterity.
This invention is therefore directed towards reducing the aforementioned problems by allowing a user, either a patient or a caregiver, to use both hands in holding, directing and applying an adhesive wafer while having a clear reflected image of the target area. More specifically, the invention takes the form of an adhesive wafer for use as a faceplate of an ostomy appliance or a wound dressing, in which the wafer has an adhesive layer of a hydrocolloid-containing skin barrier material and in which the skin-engagable surface of the adhesive layer is covered by a removable release sheet having a mirrored outer surface. Ideally, such a release sheet has two or more divisible and individually removable sections. One or more pull tabs are provided along the edges of the release sheet to facilitate removable of said sheet, or the sections thereof, at the time of application of such a wafer.